Strollers designed to convert from a single seat configuration to a tandem seat configuration are known in the art. Some manufacturers have offered tandem strollers that are not easily configurable to a single seat configuration. Some manufacturers have offered other tandem strollers that position the seats side-by-side or fixed in-line with one another. Such tandem strollers are typically bulky, not easily maneuvered, and do not provide the ability to selectively position the seats to face forward or parent as desired by the user. Further, while some existing strollers can be configured between a single seat and a tandem seat configuration, these strollers typically require time-consuming and complex steps. In fact, with some such strollers, the seats are generally not intended to be removed from the frame during normal use and require the use of special tools or special skills to accomplish the same.
Some other existing strollers accommodate multiple occupants by providing a seat for one occupant and a standing platform or the like for a second occupant. Other strollers provide a seat for a first occupant and a seat for a second occupant that hangs below and behind the first seat. Such strollers present obvious safety concerns and are often uncomfortable. A further disadvantageous to such strollers is that the under-seat storage present in single strollers is reduced by the existence of the second seat, which eliminates or significantly reduces the usable basket or net space for belongings.
It would be desirable to provide a stroller that is selectively configurable between a single seat configuration and a tandem seat configuration, namely such a stroller that provides the same without loss of convenience for the user pushing the stroller. In particular, it would be desirable if selective configuration of the stroller could be accomplished without the need for any special tools or any add-on components, as purchasing and storing such tools or components can be both costly and burdensome. Accordingly, it is desired to provide a stroller having connector components that can be easily moved (e.g., by sliding, rotating, or any other suitable method) to quickly and easily configure a single seat stroller to a tandem seat stroller or vice versa as is desired. It would further be desirable if the connector components were adapted to accommodate a wide variety of seats in multiple orientations as desired.